


Gluttony

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Bottom Jim, Chubby Belly, Chubby Jim Moriarty, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jim has a belly, Jim misses his tiger, Just Chubby Bellys, M/M, Not Extreme Weight Gain, OOC, Overeating, Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty Fluff, Sebastian loves it, Stuffing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, belly play, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian goes away on a trip and Jim copes by eating.





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Sherlock and for this kink! I might write more if you guys like it!

Sebastian had been gone for over a month, and Jim was losing his mind.

 

Granted, Sebastian _had_ left for longer before, but this time was different. Normally, Sebastian was just his bodyguard, his sniper, or whatever else Jim required him to be that day.

 

Now, he was all those things plus one—Jim’s boyfriend. And Jim was worried sick.

 

(But he wouldn’t admit that even under torture.)

 

At first, he directed his worry at the world, displaying it as 3 assassinations of prominent American congressmen, then in a grand heist in Australia, and the kidnapping of two French diplomats. Then, once all the fun had been had from those events, he turned to the only other coping mechanism he knew that wouldn’t leave permanent damage to anything.

 

Food.

 

Which is what led to the current scene, Jim sitting on the couch, eyes trained on the telly while he absentmindedly stuffed crisp after crisp into his mouth, hands slick with grease.

 

He reached out, grabbing inside the bag for a crisp, only to feel nothing in the bag. He grabbed the bag and crumpled it up, throwing it across the living room, glaring at it as if it had personally offended him.

 

He stood up, making his way towards the kitchen, where the groceries still sat on the countertops, still packed. 

 

He searched through the plastic bags, trying to find something to quench his hunger. He grabbed out a bag of sweets, which he had thrown into the trolley without paying much attention. He also grabbed out a two-litre of soda, feeling quite thirsty after all the crisps.

 

He turned around to the cabinet behind him, reaching up to grab another bag of crisps and a thing of biscuits. He hummed, a small smile on his face as he gathered up all his treats, walking with full arms back to the couch.

 

He slumped down on it, dispositing his goodies beside him. He placed the soda on the table in front of him, opening up the bag of sweets.

 

Normally he wouldn’t even  _think_ of eating so much junk food, but right now he was stressed and alone and he needed to take his mind off of things. The rush of sugar in his veins was enough to distract him from the thought that Sebastian was  _still_ gone.

 

When Sebastian got home he’d drop the junk, go back to going days on end without eating and drop whatever weight he put on, he thought, pouring the rest of the sweets into his mouth. He patted his belly, feeling the gentle swell of it under his hand.

 

He had put on  _some_ weight over the past few weeks, but certainly not  _too_ much. He shook his head, slender fingers placing a cream filled biscuit into his mouth. No, he’d lose the weight when his tiger got home.

 

He looked back at the telly, snuggling up under a blanket he had grabbed from the other end of the couch. He continued to eat, not paying much attention as he did so.

 

He reached forward to grab the soda, only to pause midway, face screwed up in discomfort. He let out a small burp, his body bouncing as he did so. He rubbed at his belly, the curve now just a tad bigger. He was no where close to being stuffed, but he was tittering on the edge of being full. 

 

He shrugged, frowning. He took a sip of the soda, the fizzy liquid going down smooth, settling in his stomach. He let out another burp, a quiet groan following it. 

 

Soon, the bag of crisps were devoured, quickly followed by the container of biscuits. By now, his stomach was feeling  full, the food packed tightly in his belly. He looked down at his belly, a smile playing at his face. He looked almost pregnant, the swell just noticeable enough to push out at his shirt, the fabric clinging to it. He drummed his fingers on it, his other hand reaching over to the soda.

 

He smirked, mentally challenging himself. He wanted to see if he could chug the entire thing in one go. It was almost completely full, as he had previously only been taking small sips. He took a deep breath, holding the opening to his part lips.

 

He tilted the bottle, letting the fizzy drink pour down his throat and into his stomach, causing it to stretch out even further. He grunted, placing a fist over his stomach as he continued to chug, the bottle over halfway empty at that point. 

 

He released the bottle from his mouth, taking a huge gulp of air as he did so. He burped loudly, his belly letting out all the air from the soda. 

 

He laid back against the sofa, arm draped over his bloated tummy. He groaned, feeling it gurgle and churn. Maybe trying to chug all the soda wasn’t a very good idea.

 

He shrugged, burping once more. He made a move to stand up, wanting to go a pillow before stopping, his bloated middle making it very uncomfortable. 

 

He pushed himself up gently, practically waddling towards the spare bedroom. There was  _no_ way in  _hell_ he’d be climbing up those stairs. 

 

He huffed out a breath, a hand resting against his belly. He was full, uncomfortable so. The walking around only adding to the discomfort. He slid a hand under his shirt, his hand rubbing against the warm, stretched skin.

 

He grabbed the pillow off the bed quickly, wanting nothing more than to be laying down on the couch, belly full and mind relaxed. 

 

He laid down on the couch, a burp escaping his lips. He smiled lazily, giggling as he traced small circles onto his bloated tummy. He’d lose it when Seb got home...

 

* * *

 

 Sebastian groaned, cracking his neck. He was finally home and all he wanted to do was lay down and cuddle up new to his kitten.

 

He loosened his tie, dropping it onto the counter by the door. He shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger, a smile playing at his lips. He was finally home after almost two months in America. He missed Jim so fucking much, but he knew he couldn’t come home early, because that would upset the  criminal. 

 

“Jim? I’m home!” He called out, hoping he wasn’t  _too_ loud. He glanced at his watch,  _2:34_. On the off chance that his boss— _boyfriend—_ was asleep, he didn’t wanna run the chance of waking him. 

 

When he received no answer to his calls, he smiled. Jim was asleep. That was always a good sign. That meant he felt secure enough to fall asleep. He walked into the living area, where the telly was still flickering on. Jim had obviously turned off the sound then. 

 

He spotted the empty bags of crisps and boxes of biscuits and smirked, his eyes falling on one Jim Moriarty, who was lying asleep on the couch, hand resting on his— _oh fuck,_ Sebastian licked his lips— _chubby_ tummy. A small smile still graced Jim’s face, making him look  _even more_ beautiful.

 

If that was even possible. 

 

He padded across the living room, standing above Jim. He leaned down, placing a kiss to Jim’s forehead. 

 

Jim groaned, his hand sleepily swatting at Sebastian. He smirked.

 

”Aw, don’t be like that kitten.” He whispered into Jim’s ear, kneeling down beside the younger man.

 

”Mghhh.” Jim moaned, his head lulling to the side. His eyelids fluttered, before opening completely. He blinked multiple times, before a sleepy smile overtook his face and he attempted to sit up, only to be stopped by his round middle.

 

Jim blushed, glancing over at Sebastian, who was smirking from ear to ear, now sitting on the counter. He reached out, his hand landing on Jim’s exposed tummy, finding the roundness adorable and honestly fitting. He looked up at Jim, who’s eyes were downcast in uncertainty.

 

”Looks like someone missed me.” He chuckled, and Jim blushed.

 

“Shut up Moran.” Jim mumbled, and Sebastian laughed. He leaned forward  and pressed a kiss to Jim’s lips, pulling him into his lap. Oh yeah, definitely heavier.

 

”Nah. You know, i could get used to this.” He whispered when he pulled away, resting his forehead against Jim’s. Jim blushed, refusing to make eye contact with Sebastian.

 

”Hush. I’ll lose it. I just, i missed you.” Jim mumbled, gasping when Sebastian poked his tummy, his fingers sinking into the extra skin there.

 

”Don’t. It’s cute. It—It suits you.” Sebastian said, smiling. Jim looked up at him, hope shining in his eyes. 

 

“You think so?” He asked, and Sebastian nodded. He beamed.

 

”I love you kitten. And if this is what I come home to each time I leave, i might have to start leaving more often.” That got him a prod in the ribs and tight arms around his waist. 

 

“No. No leaving me anymore.” Jim mumbled into his chest, relaxing into him.

 

”Whatever you wish for, kitten.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was that for my first fanfic? Comment down below!!


End file.
